Lightfeather in amnesia
by lightfeather5632
Summary: Pewdiepie's adventure in Amnesia after being teleported into the game. Along the way, he meets a new friend.
1. arrival

Hey guys, finally off mah butt and posting this. I'm hanging with redfall, if any of you know her, leave a comment!

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Pewdie screamed in terror and bolted into the jail cell, slamming the door behind him.

The bro, what he calls the monster in Amnesia, lumbered in and groaned.

Pewdie curled up in the corner, cursing in swedish.

The bro clawed at the door, but couldn't break through.

Eventually he left.

Pewdie waited a few moments before getting up and walking to the door.

He grasped the lock and pulled.

Nothing.

He tried again.

Still nothing.

"Damn it! It locked me in!"

"Pewdie, find a key." An annoyied french accent sighed.

Startled, pewdie turned to see, "STEPHANO!" He shouted happily, grabbing the small statue off the desk.

"Ello's Pewdie. Now will you find the key already?"

pewdie, smiling like an idiot set him down. "RIGHT! Now, were would a key hide- FOUND IT!" Stephano's left eye twitched. "pewdie! Shut up, the monster will come back!"

Pewdie paled and openedc his mouth to reply but stephano turned his head behind him. "wait. I think someone else is here. It feels like were being watched."

Pewdie nodded and turned the key in the lock, hearing a satisfiying click.

He pulled and it swung open, knocking stephano off his perch on the small table.

"ow." He mutteered.

It was muffled from the floor.

"oops, sorry Stephano." Pewdie said.

He picked Stephano up off the floor and walked out, looking around the room.

It was dimly lit by torches, blood occasionally on the walls. "Stephano, are you sure? Theres no one here..."

Stephano looked straight at a crouching cat statue. "Wait. I've never seen that statue before."

Pewdie walked over to the staute and swore he saw its eyes flash pink.

He set Stephano down and picked up the little cat, examining it.

It was tan with black stripes and a white chest. Wings adorned her back, spread out gracefully.

Suddenly pewdie saw the whiskers twitch and Stephano screamed. "Drop it!"

He dropped it and backed away.

The small cat wiggled and the copper tint left her fur.

She stood off her pedastel and shook her self.

Her wings folded to her back. Bright, curious amber eyes blinked open.

She looked up to see pewdie and her eyes grew wide. Her fur bushed out and her ears lay flat.

Stephano looked down at her from the table. "Hello. You don't seem evil. I'm sorry about that."

She didn't answer, her eyes darting between pewdie and stephano. Pewdie crouched and the cat hissed, flapping her wings and flying up to the top of a book shelf.

"Hey hey! Look but don't touch!" The cat mewed.

"Good, you can talk." Stephano remarked.

"Course I can talk, Goldie." She snarled. Here wings folded again.

Pewdie walked to the bottom of the bookshelf and peered up at the cat. "Please come down, We won't hurt you. Can you find a way out?"

The cat stared at Pewdie and sighed. "well... You don't seem so bad... Okay. I'll help."

She jumped down and bounded across the floor to the door, waving her tail invitingly. "Hey, you coming?" She called.

Pewdie nodded and grabbed Stephano before following the cat out.

"hey wait, whats your name?" He asked.

She stopped and turned, currently standing on a barrel.

Pewdie glared at it before looking back at the cat.

She amber eyes flickered green for a moment before she answered. "Lightfeather."

* * *

Thats all for now! biez!


	2. trust

Hey guys! Today's mah birthday, so I decided to be nice and update! ;)

i just reposted this chapter cuz yesterday I didn't have enough time to edit!

* * *

Lightfeather jumped off the barrel and tipped her head backwars to stare up at the door. She caustiously stepped forward and sniffed it, then pawed the door nob.

"Its locked. Stand back." Lightfeather's eyes glowed and the nob exploded, nearly hitting stephano. "woah!" the Statue yelped.

Lightfeather turned to him, puzzeled. "Huh? Why are you still a statue? I thought you could transform into a human!"

Stephano blinked. "Where'd you get that idea?"

Lightfeather shrugged. "well... do you want to be human?"

Stephano nodded. "Sure, if its possible."

Lightfeather's eyes flashed gold. (yesh, emotion eye color changing! U Gold=determination) "Nothing to me is EVER, impossible, and don't you ever think it."

Then the whole room went amber.

pewdiepie opened his eyes to see a golden man standing before him, looking at himself in disbeleif. "S-stephano?' he asked hesitantly.

Stephano smiled. "Wow. She actually did it."

"where is she, anyway?"

The two turned around, and around, searching for the small cat.

Something hit the ground a few feet away in a dark corner and Pewdie shined the light in it to reveal a girl.

She had long, wavy dark brown hair and brighrt amber eyes. She was tall, and wore a simple skin tight black body suit with matchinf black leather boots.

She groaned and put a hand to her head, wincing as she extrtacted her hand, revealing some blood left on her palm.

The two men were speachless.

"um... who are you?" Pewdie asked.

Stephano gasped. "could you be-"

the girl gasped too. "Oh!"

There was a flash and lightfeather stood in her place, blood running from an obvious wound on her head.

"Lightfeather, you have a human form why did you hide it?"

Lightfeather turned away, a guilty look in her eyes.

No answer.

Pewdiepie nudged Stephano. "I don't think she wants to tell us."

Lightfeather smiled gratefully at him, before wincing and pressing her hand to the wound. A trickle of blood ran down her eye and she had to close it.

Pressing harder, her eyes and hand glowed amber.

the light seeped into the wounds and mended it instantly.

She slowly stood and sighed. "Well, No point in reminiscing in the past..."

Pewdie's eye twitched. "reminini-wha?"

She giggled and the two smiled. "Doesn't matter! Lets go!"

Her eyes were much brighter now.

She turned the nob and there was a clicking sound. Lightfeather frowned and tried again. "were locked in."

Her eyes shined red **(red=Anger. OOOOHHHH NOB U GOING DOWN!)**and she raised her hand above the nob, her eyes and hand once again glowing amber. "HELL NO!"

She punched the nob, hard.

It slammed into the floor, A second passed, and the three could hear the sound of ripping wood?

The nob crashed through the floor, letting in the sound of a growl of a monster that was below, stopping short at the clang of the nob hitting something. The growl didn't start again.

Lightfeather's eyes flew blue.

* * *

ARG I'm horrible at cliff hangers. Updates will be weekly! ;) Lightfeather out, peace out dudes!


	3. jumpscares

Pewdie and Stephano watched as Lightfeather, now in cat form, flew down the hall into the shadows.

A second passed before Her amber eyes looked back at them. "uh, guys...?" She muttered.

"What?" Stephano asked, coming up next to her.

Her eyes glowed, signaling she was going to use magic. It lit up the hallway beyond them, showing a huge rip in the floorboards.

No one human could jump across that.

Lightfeather merely blinked and crouched down, fanning out her wing span. "I'm going to look for a loose board or something on the other side. Sit tight." She ordered.

Stephano sighed in frustration as she hurled herself across the room, flapping frantically.

Pewdie watched in wonder.

_'Why is she trying so hard to fly? She wasn't like this before!'_

He spotted a speck of red shining from the underside of her left wing. Looking closer, he saw she was wounded.

"Stephano, look..." His voice trailed off.

Stephano glanced up and immediatly saw her bloody wing.

A closer inspection said thast she was trying hard, and the wound was new. A Trail of blood dripped off and into the shady darkness below her.

When she landed, She wobbled slightly, probably from blood loss.

But she kept moving, looking around until she saw a board laying to the side. Amber light lifted it slowly and made it float over the hole until it covered it enough and the two men could cross.

When they were saftely over, Pewdie went straight to Lightfeather to examine her wing. She shied away and quickly folded them to her back, faking a smile even as the blood soaked her fur.

"Hey, pewd's, I told you it would work!" She mewed triumphantly, But there was a strain to it.

Stephano sat down beside Pewdiepie and sighed. "Lightfeather, we know your hurt. When did that happen?"

She flinched and muttered. "Uh, you mean this? er, Its an old scar, must've just opened up. I'm fine!" She laughed nervously.

Pewdie gave her a serious look. "Thats obviously not an old scar, your not fine, and your a really bad lier." He retorted.

Lightfeather sighed and opened up her left wing, stretching it up so The two could see.

A choked sound which kinda sounded like a strangled mouse escaped Pewdiepie's lips.

Most of the feathers were gone around that area, blood staining the rest. A ragged, bloody wound, not long, but wide, lay across the base of her wing.

Pewdie handed her a bottle of landaunum. She sniffed it curiously and wrinkled her nose, turning away. "Gah, that stuff smells nasty!" She hissed.

Turning back, her left eye glowed violet as she analyzed the liquid. Stephano pushed it closer to her but she backed a step away. "No way in starclan, will I drink that. I'll be fine alone." She refused.

Pewdie traced his finger over her right wing and she yelped, instantly transforming human. Pewdie shoved the bottle between her lips and she drank it. When Pewdie took the bottle away, she started gagging as if trying to throw up.

"Erk- ew... THAT. STUFF. IS. REVOLTING." she coughed.

As she was complaining, her wound healed. Soon, it was closed up, even some new feathers growing in.

"-And further more- huh? Oh, It healed." She muttered.

She gave the bottle one more pissed off expression and turned cat again, stomping down the hall. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GET YOUR FREAKING A**ES OVER HERE!" She yelled from down the hall.

_ 'Crap she's pissed.'_ The two thought, before running after her.

The two guys kept silent as Lightfeather raged. "-And you just HAD to make me drink that stupid- Hang on, somethings coming."

She was right.

A parade of bros limped down the hall towards us and Pewdie screamed. Stephano just took out his sword while Lightfeather looked bored.

"Uh, do you want to fight, or not?" She asked pointedly.

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO FIGHT!" Stephano screeched.

Lightfeather smirked. "You seem to have underestimated me."

With a flick of her wrist, her entire being became transparent, the image wavering as if it were a glitching hologram. A bro swiped at her, only for his claws to pass through her harmlessly.

Irritated, he lumbered closer to the two men instead.

"LIGHTFEATHER WHATEVER THE F*CK YOU DID PLEASE DO IT AGAIN RIGHT NOW." Pewdie shreiked.

Her eyes glowed and they were a replica of her, sort of. They were now transparent, any way.

But Pewdie still screamed like a girl when the bros got closer and dashed through them down the hall, flinging open the door on the left and dashing in.

"PEWDIE WAIT I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD GO IN THER-"

He ran back out, practically crying. A dozen flying knifes flew after him from the room.

Lightfeather sighed.

"Pewdiepie,"

Her voice was deadly soft.

Stephano cringed as her eyes turned red.

"Do me a wonderful favor and- SHUT THE ********* UP I HAVE SUPER HEARING YOU KNOW!"

_'yeah, well you have a super voice too.'_ Stephano thought as he watched the bros flinch and bleed from their... possibly ears?

Lightfeather turned around to face him, fire glinting in her eyes. Stephano quickly smiled nervously and could feel himself sweating.

_'H-h-how did she hear that?' _He wondered.

She narrowed her eyes, still staring at him. "I can read minds cuz I'm MAGICAL." She muttered dryly.

She shouldn't have, considering that it as true.

BAck on track, Stephano grabbed pewdiepie and dragged him over to the door again. "Lightfeather, please light up the room again." Stephano requested.

A devilous smile appreaded on her face, making them gulp.

_'crap, shouldn't have put it that way.' _Stephano thought.

Lightfeather's eyes glowed as she sweetly purred. "Oh, of course, Stephano..."**(If you have read my stories including redfall, you are smart enough to know whats going to happen)**

Suddenly she shot fire into the walls, lighting them ablaze. "MUA HA HA! :D" She laughed.

"NOT FIRE, PRETTY PLAESE WITH CATMINT." Pewdie shreiked.

The flames almost immediatly went out.

* * *

What, thats what I would do, as would any insane person, but I REAAAALLLYYY Like the smell of catmint... :) It just is... Amazing...

Sweet starclan, its really cold here. My own house is like, 15 degrees fahrenheit. HAng on, im gonna check. *checks*

...

...

OH MY FREAKING JESUS IT BELOW 5 FREAKING DEGREES HERE ITS. FIVE. DEGRESS. CELSIUS. *eye twitch*

Also, I fell down the stairs yesterday, and the results? I cant sit properly, due to damaging my spine, my arm got seriously bruised to the point where i cant touch it and its bandaged, and I hurt my ankle, and AGAIn, (I hurt my ankle like 3 times a week and limp a lot) Limping.


	4. the end

Im really sad to do it, but I've really got no more ideas and figured I should end this story before I lost interest in it. So, This is the ending. And yes, the figure pretty much is the amnesia version of star. (The star from my other stories, you know the one with one eye?)

* * *

Lightfeather stood smiling in the hallway, smiling innocently. "I expect a whole bushel once we get home!" She cheered, before continuing down the hall.

"At least we can see now..." Pewdiepie sighed. Stephano nodded silently and watched as Lightfeather skipped off into the darkness. There suddenly was a loud crash and a scream.

"Woah! WOAH! THE F*CK HAPPENED!?" She sounded outraged.

Running down the hall, they saw her twisted awkwardly on the floor, a large board on her back keeping her stuck to the floor.

She flailed her limbs, amber light slowly lifting the board and throwing it away. She jumped up, hearing the board crash. A splinter of wood shot past her cheek, a droplet of blood seeping out, making a small trail of red across her cheek.

She smiled anyway and laughed. "STUPID BAORD! No more trouble, i guess. Its pretty quie-" A snarl behind her made her jump. Slowly she turned, to see another bro. "BWAAAAHHH!" SHe screamed, jumping away.

The bro slashed at her, ripping the fabric at her back, drawing some blood, but not enough for it to be fatal. The bro disapeared in smoke and Pewdiepie stomped his foot. "STUPID F*CKING POOFERS!"

Lightfeather sighed and stood back up, eyes closed. Taking a steadying breath, she smiled faintly. "Well... that was... unexpected..." She muttered.

Stephano looked up worridly. "Lightfeather, are you okay? You look pale."

"I'm fine." She answered firmly, hinting to Stephano to not ask. He nodded and looked away, staring at Pewdiepie with a pitied expression.

When he finally stopped ranting, Lightfeather, who had already ran off again after about maybe, like, 1.5 seconds, yelled from the end of the hall. "HEY GUYS CHECK THIS OUT, I FOUND A DOOR!"

Rolling his eyes, stephano sighed. "Congratulations, you found a door in a mansion. Thats a BIG suprise!" Sharp amber eyes glared straight at him through the darkness. "Don't get sarcastic with me, buddy."

Gulping, he follwed pewdie down the hall where lightfeather stood next to a large door, her tail constantly flicking around as if nervous. She looked riled up, as if expecting something to happen. "Whats wrong?" Pewdie asked.

Her eyes darted to the other end of the hall, into the shadows beyond it. "I have a weird feeling something bads going to happen. Like right before a storm. But it doesn't smell of rain."

"Well, what does it smell like?" Stephano asked.

"It... it smells like...fire."

Suddenly a river of gasoline rose up from the shadows, and behind it, stood a shadow, a smile plastered on its face and a lighter held in its hand. With a harsh laugh, it dropped the lighter, setting the hallway aflame.

"AUG! OPEN THE DOOR! QUICK!" Stephano screamed.

Lightfeather's tail flicked up and latched onto the nob, tugging it.

A click.

Nothing happened.

"Why won't it open!" Pewdie shreiked.

"Step back!"Lightfeather yelled.

Her foot glowed and she left eye was violet as she analyzed the door. SHe raised her foot, waiting.

"WHAT ARE YUOU WAITING FOR DO IT!" Stephano screamed.

The flames were inches from them.

Suddenly the flames encasing her foot turned blue, and she kicked the door, hard. It splintered into millions of peices, flying away. A few dded some new red stripes to lightfeathers cheeks and gave her a nick on the right ear.

A white light shined from the door, envoloping them as the flames died away.

Opening his eyes, pewdiepie sat up in his bed, tossing the covers off and looking around.

His computer was smoking, a window coming up saying amnesia force quit.

_ 'A dream? Thats all it was?'_

A life size statue of stephano lay on the floor beside his bed, in the same stance as he was in when he last saw him...

Before the white light seemed to swallow them.

But what about...?

"LIGHTFEATHER!" Pewdie yelled, jumping up.

She wasn't there.

Probably treleported somewhere else.

"was she even real...?" Pewdie wondered.

The door bell rang, the music drifting past the air. Slowly getting up after his initual shock faded, he turned the nob and pulled the door open with a slight creak.

A girl stood in the door way, face covered with a hoodie. The hoodie was pure black, a few rips on the backside. She turned her head up a little so he could see her eyes.

They were a sparkling amber.

She smiled, showing white fangs. "Guess who?" She laughed.

"L...Lightfeather?" Pewdie whispered. The hoodie disapeared, her cat ears flickling up.

"Yep, Its me. and were home."

* * *

OH MY STARCLAN I FINALLY ENDED THIS STORY I FEEL LIKE CRYING MMMEEEEEEHHHHHHH ;u;


End file.
